Snow leopard
by Whybe1234
Summary: Anna has had an exceedingly normal, average, and fairly boring life. But what will happen when her father returns from his work in a biological engineering lab one night with a mysterious beauty nicknamed 'The Snow Leopard' that he insists he helped create? R/R, icest, don't like don't read. Rated for later dark themes. -CH8 UP
1. Reunion

**Welcome to the revised version of Snow Leopard!**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

It had been a normal day, an average day, and a painstakingly boring day. I was more than thrilled to finally be on the quiet walk home from my bus stop to go home and be with my family for the weekend.

Most teens my age would rather go hang out with their friends, but I'd rather stay with them. Don't get me wrong, I have friends and I love them dearly; it's just that I relate more with my brother, Hans. We're both in the same high school, he's a senior and I'm a junior. He is a star football player, very popular; especially with the ladies. I however...I'm not really one for the spotlight, I get way too awkward and nervous and ramble a lot like this when I get pulled into something that ends up with me being the center of attention. That aside, we both love the same things, such as sports. I'm more into soccer though while he obviously loves football. The two of us both argue and bond over video games and our love of horses in addition to the natural friendship we have from being siblings. well, that, and the fact that when we moved here from Norway about four years ago people typically ignored us. I'm not sure why they chose to push us away, but...eh, I don't mind. I've got Hans.

I enjoy the walk home because I can avoid dealing with everyone else. Admire the birds, the trees, say hi to a neighbor. With a sigh, I smiled. Soon I'd be home with my mother, my brother, and my father; I'd be able to relax finally after dealing with school. A buzz from the pocket of my jacket made me jump, someone texted me. I pulled it out and checked the number, it was Hans.

_"Hey sis. where r u? Im worried_" I smiled slightly, he was extremely overprotective of me sometimes.

_"Walking up to the door now bro_" I replied, glancing down the street at my house. It was a simple house, two stories, white walls, and a reddish roof. I paused for a moment to adjust my backpack when i felt my phone buzz again.

_"ok good. u kno Kristoff is here right?"_ I gasped aloud and picked up my pace to our modest home. Indeed, our cousin Kristoff's dingy car sat in our driveway. It was passed down from one of his older brothers who left for college, it was a rusting, green, four-door that I'm pretty sure aren't manufactured anymore; I don't even know the kind of car. My cousins Kristoff and Rapunzel mentioned visiting for their spring break, they weren't certain though.

_"Did Rapunzel come too?"_

_"She's on her way"_ I squealed a little, I loved my cousins; we didn't get to see each other as much as we did when we were younger. I sprinted up to the oak door and barreled through it as fast as I could. I embraced my over-sized bear of a cousin while ignoring my mother scolding me for slamming the door into the wall.

"Kristoff!" I exclaimed, he barely had enough time to catch me while I lept at him. He squeezed me tightly in his burly arms and grinned.

"Hey, Anna! Geez, miss me that much?" The sandy blonde laughed.

"Hell yeah I did!" I retorted, releasing him. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Don't exaggerate, Anna, we saw them last month." Hans interjected.

"Oh well fine, I missed you too, Hans." Kristoff feigned being hurt earning a laugh from us. I looked to my mom who was watching us off to the side.

"Where'd dad go?" I asked while finally releasing Kristoff from our hug.

"He had to head down to the lab, sweetie." Mom said softly. "You guys should all catch up until he gets back."

"Sounds good to me!" Hans grinned and threw me over his shoulder, which sent my backpack to the floor.

"Agh, no! Hans! Kris, help me!" I screamed and flailed as Hans hefted me upstairs.

"I would if I could, but Hans knows where I'm ticklish." Kristoff replied, picking up my bag.

"Ugh, you big baby!" I yelled. "Man up and save me! I'm a damsel in distress!" Kristoff just laughed and continued to trail behind us. We headed to Hans's room where he released me from his grip. Hans took a seat in the spinny office chair he had at his desk and began to pull up YouTube on his monitor. Hans's room was rather empty besides from his mattress (which just sat on the floor instead of having a bed-frame), his desk with his high-quality, super OP, computer, and posters covering his walls that ranged from video games to anime. I sat in his lap and watched him pull up a random video that caused the three of us to laugh hard enough for mom to come upstairs and close the door to Hans's room in a desperate attempt to keep us quiet through the rest of the evening.

* * *

The three of us could barely keep our laughter low enough so we didn't disturb my mother. We were all still in Hans's room circled around his computer watching song parodies together. Kristoff was wiping tears from his eyes while Hans was rolling on the hardwood floor. I was in a position that mixed the two of their's; hunched over the desk struggling to breathe through my laughter.

"Dear lord that is so messed up!" I finally managed to say through joyous tears.

"Hahahahaha, oh man, her face- it was so perfect! Ahaha!" Kristoff cackled and fell to the floor with Hans.

"Shh, c'mon, mom is sleeping!" Hans tried to whisper but he just ended up glancing back at the screen and laughing all over again. Our laughter halted abruptly when we heard a loud slam come from downstairs. There was a suspicious rummaging sound that followed it, we all glanced at each other for recognition.

_'You heard that too, right?' _Their eyes said.

Kristoff and Hans both stood and straightened up. Kristoff grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning against Hans's bed, Hans held up his fists, I grabbed a flashlight and forced them in front of me as we snuck out of the room. The rummaging continued and got increasingly creepier when crept through the hallway and glanced down the long dark staircase the noise was coming from. I swallowed hard and held onto Hans.

_"No, stop it- I- no! shh, you need to be quiet!"_ A panicked voice came from downstairs. Were we being robbed? _"No- come on- I can't let them know I brought you home until morning!"_

"That sounds like dad." Hans whispered over his shoulder. I let it sink in for a moment, maybe it was dad; he _had_ left to the lab earlier. He was probably just getting home late...but who was he talking to?

"Keep going." I prodded on their broad backs to coax them forward, which they did with slightly less hesitation.

"D-Dad?" Hans called out.

"Ugh, idiot!" I hit him on the back of the head.

"We weren't certain it was dad!" He shrugged angrily at me.

"Oh, hey kids...Um, sorry to wake you." The voice answered, it was dad. "G-Go on back to your rooms."

"But, dad-" We continued down the steps but stopped when dad yelled.

_"NO! _Don't come down here!" I'd never heard my father yell before, it was so frightened and desperate; like a cornered animal. I knew something was wrong.

"No dad, we're coming down!" I continued to push the boys down as we reached the bottom step. The living room was pitch black.

"Hit the light, Kris." Hans shouldered our cousin, he flicked the light on with a thick finger. Father stood there in front of us. Behind him was what looked like a giant box covered with a sheet. He looked shaken.

"D-Dad?" My voice quivered. "What is that?"

"...The Snow Leopard." Dad said lowly, his voice disturbingly strong for his disheveled appearance; his hair splayed and his clothes wrinkled. Dad never looked so...unlike himself.

"'S-Snow leopard?'" Kristoff repeated. Dad straightened up, ran a hand through his hair to try to fix it, and directed us to the couch; hesitantly we all sat. Dad stood in front of us with his hands behind his back, his eyes darted around the room in search of words.

"Did I ever really explain to you what my job is at the lab I work at, kids?" He began, we all tentatively shook our heads. "Well, I am a sort of...biological engineer." Dad seemed proud of that. "I can create life! I can change the way everyone thinks about viruses, animals, even people."

"Dad, y-you're starting to scare me." I spoke hesitantly, I looked over at Kristoff. His hands had become white-knuckled from gripping the baseball bat so hard. I could hear Hans breathing shallowly.

"Don't be afraid, Anna, darling." Dad came closer, I backed deeper into the couch. "She's nothing to be afraid of."

"_'She'?_" I repeated. Dad went back over to the sheet and drew it off with a flourish. the three of us gasped audibly at the sight under the sheet. There was a cage underneath, it looked stern with dark iron bars and a coded lock on the door. Inside was a girl. I was shocked and confused, I looked to dad for answers, he simply gestured toward the cage; egging me closer. I rose slowly off the couch, Hans and Kristoff remained behind. The girl flinched and backed into the bars fearfully. Her eyes were such a bright blue- the sky should've been jealous of their clarity. They glinted with terror, she whined slightly and trembled.

"It's ok..." I whispered. Our eyes never separated. I saw her swallow, I watched each muscle work in her long slender neck to send the fear down to her stomach. She didn't try to cover her pale, nude frame at all as she inched slightly closer to me. She sniffed my finger tips, her nose just barely pressing against my skin. She examined me with intrigue, she kept her body as far from my side of the cage as she could and only probed me with her eyes and sniffed me strangely. Yet despite this intense weirdness, I didn't pull away. There was something in those cat-like eyes that said that she needed help. The snowy-haired beauty timidly licked the tip of my middle finger with an oddly rough tongue before stealing a glance back up at me.

"This is what I've been working on." Dad's voice flooded my ears.

"This is the Snow Leopard, well, that's what we called her at work. Her name is Elsa in actuality. We created her in an attempt to fuse human genes with a feline's. She was born but considered obsolete as she tends not to listen; much like a cat."

"Elsa." I barely whispered, she tilted her head at me curiously. "She knows her name?" I asked. Dad didn't answer. I turned to ask him again but the shocked expression on everyone's faces made me turn back to Elsa. She was extremely close to me now, no longer seeming to fear my existence.

"She's never responded to her name before." Dad barely said."D-Do it again." I hesitated.

"E-Elsa?" Again, her head cocked sweetly to the side, she stared at me expectantly. 'Oh my god what is going on right now?' "Elsa." I repeated. she seemed to struggle slightly with her balance as she lifted one of er hands from the ground and put it out of the bars towards me. I reached out to her slowly, she watched me with intense curiosity. Her chest was moving rapidly with frightened breaths. I let my hand hold hers. I squeezed and smiled at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Elsa." I said with my heart pounding I my ears. She squeezed back, and for that split second I felt like we became more connected than anyone in the world. Until the moment was effectively destroyed by Kristoff and Hans. They pulled me away from the side of the cage and stood between dad and me.

"Alright, what in the fuck is going on right now, dad?!" Hans bellowed. "You're trying to say you biologically engineered this girl and decided to just bring her home with you?!"

"...Pretty much, but she isn't just some girl." Dad said with a thoughtful shrug. "She's your half sister." Today was offically the most bizarre day of my life. It only got more weird from that point on.

* * *

** Ch 2 has yet to be updated and I'm going to be removing ch8 even though it was kinda a crazy chapter and it might be hard to forget. Oh well, hopefully you enjoy the revised edition of Snow Leopard! **

**Please review!**

**Until next time, ~drem~**


	2. You're human

I woke up with a pained groan as I felt the deep imprints of my day clothes on my skin. My jean shorts created a criss-cross pattern of red lines all over my legs, it hurt like hell.

_'Ugh, why didn't I change last night?'_

I scanned the room for a moment, everything was normal. My bookshelves were untouched, each book where they need to be, my computer in sleep mode on my desk, and my blankets haphazardly strewn about the floor; I'm a bit of a crazy sleeper. I sighed and tried to remember what had happened last night. Images of bright blue eyes and wild snowy hair flashed through my mind.

"Elsa," I gasped. How could I have forgotten? Maybe...maybe I was just imagining?

'Was that all a dream? It felt so real.' I held up my hand and looked at the finger where Elsa had licked me. 'I know she was real.'

I jumped and squealed at the a sudden loud yell from downstairs and a crash. Maybe it was Elsa? I ran out of my room and darted downstairs to find Dad, Kristoff, and Hans all surrounding Elsa. She had gotten out of the cage and was backing into a corner on all fours. She hissed at them when they made any advances.

"What is going on?!" I exclaimed, I caught all four of them off guard, they turned their attention to me. Elsa seized the opportunity to dart towards me faster than I thought was humanly possible. I tensed but didn't run from her, she simply sought shelter. Elsa hid behind my legs and hissed a the men again.

"Ok, what the hell?" I put my hands firmly on my hips. "Why is she out, and why does she have to be _naked?"_ The boys all blushed and shuffled awkwardly on their feet.

"Well, we were trying to dress her-" Hans started.

"But she slipped out of the cage-" Kristoff added.

"And we were trying to catch her again just now." Dad finished. "But you came in and, well, here we are." I felt Elsa rub her cheek against my leg, her skin was inhumanly soft against my thigh. I looked down at her, she stared back at me expectantly.

"I-I-I'll get her dressed." I offered and averted my eyes from the nude girl. Dad handed me a baggy blue sweater and some shorts.

"Here, these are hers." He said. "If she does anything, just scream." I chuckled lightly at that.

"Don't worry." I mused. "I will." I shuddered at the feel of Elsa still rubbing against my thigh. I started to walk towards my room, she watched me quizzically and slowly began to paw along after me. She walked silently behind me into my room. I closed the door in an attempt to keep her from bolting out. When I turned back to face her I was stunned to see her rolling around happily on my bed.

"Oh what the fuck!" I exclaimed, she stopped for a moment to look at me before resuming her unusual actions, purring slightly.

"No, Elsa, stop. Clothes, now." I commanded. The disturbing part was not the fact that she was acting like this, but that _she listened to me._ Elsa climbed off the bed and sat on the floor at my feet expectantly. I hesitated before putting the sweater over her head, hiding the beautiful upper body she had from my prying eyes. Elsa's head poked out of the swear, the oversized article of clothing swallowed her petite form completely. She pouted slightly at me, her pale cheeks puffed out in displeasure. She huffed and made a tiny whining noise at me.

_'Unf, cute. Stahp. Plez.'_ I rolled my eyes at her.

"Shorts." I grumbled, mostly to myself, as I fiddled to get the facing the right way. I grabbed her foot, she tensed but didn't pull away, and slid the shorts over the expanse of her toned, pale legs. I couldn't get them all the way on with her sitting though.

"Ugh, get up." I groaned, she blinked at me. "C'mon, get up." Her head cocked to the side, her wild hair falling into her face.

"Get," I repeated slowly and grabbed her hands. "Up!"

I pulled her up to her feet, she gasped slightly and latched onto me, I nearly fell over trying to hold the both of us. She wrapped herself on me, refusing to stand on two legs. Luckily I was able to pull her pants up to her hips so it was a tad less awkward. But only a tad. I used all my might to pry her slender legs from my torso and force her to plant her feet on the floor. She held on to me, unable to balance. Elsa stared at her feet in wonder, as if she had never seen them before. Deep blue eyes flashed and looked into mine, she was beaming, her smile was resplendent. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yeah, walking, this is how people do it, Elsa. You're a person too." The smile fell from her face unusually fast, it went into a thoughtful frown. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_'Fuck what did I say?' _Elsa did the only thing she knew to show affection, she licked my face several times before nuzzling her face in my neck. She was crying. Then I realized. 'No one has ever treated her like a human before.'

I smiled an held her closer.

"I've got you, Elsa. You're my sister. It's my job to be here for you." Her whines intensified but I could feel her smiling against my skin. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

** Ok, this was short but I had an image in my head and I wanted to get it out there. Enjoy! **

**until next time,**

**~Drem~**


	3. Explain

"Let's go, Elsa." I cooed softly into her hair as Elsa started to calm down. I held on to her wrists and led her out if the room. She stumbled awkwardly on her feet, she stared at them as she walked then spared excited glances up at me. I couldn't help but grin right back at her. I felt like a parent that just taught their child to walk. Or was at least working on it...

The stairs were a challenge but we managed to get down there in one piece. Dad was standing there with mom, she looked like she had been crying. Lavender eyes were bloodshot and puffy, she sniffled and spared us a sad smile as we came into the room. Dad watched us with his mouth agape, his eyes trained on Elsa.

"SHE'S WALKING!" He exclaimed flailing his arms like a monkey that found a lifetime supply of bananas, I figured this was the same to him. He went on rambling to himself, sending out strings of scientific word vomit into the air for us to ignore. Elsa stuck closely to me, her nails were digging into my bicep as she pulled me close to her. Dad was getting too close for her comfort.

"Dad, just leave her alone. You're bothering her." I said frankly. Dad looked a bit surprized and disappointed. His shoulders drooped down.

"Ok." He sniffled and went to his briefcase. He began sifting though papers sadly. Elsa smiled slightly, I guess she found seeing him suffer rather than her was fairly entertaining. Unfortunately I had to agree. Dad can be a real drama queen and it could become pretty funny after a while. I'd know, I've dealt with his antics all my life. Mom grinned slightly as his depressed disposition as well, then she turned to Elsa and I.

"Hi, Anna...Hi, Elsa." Mom whispered Elsa's name so slightly, she quickly covered her mouth and fought back tears.

"I-I'm sorry I...I can't..." Mom gasped through another round of tears and left quickly. Elsa pouted slightly and watched her flee to her room. She looked back to me, seemingly searching for answers.

"She missed you, Elsa." I whispered. Elsa turned her eyes to the floor, her brows arched as if she was trying to make sense of the words. Dad cleared his throat, making his presence known again, and gestured for us to take a seat on the couch with him. Elsa clambered to the arm that was opposite him and glared into his eyes. He sighed slightly before turning to me with a half-hearted smile.

"So, I take it you talked to mom." I asked.

"Yeah, you're the only one I haven't really explained it to actually." Dad replied.

"Do explain, I don't like to be left out of the loop."

Dad cleared his throat before starting.

"When your mother and I first wanted to start having kids, we were unable. We turned to in vitro in desperation but even then it didn't work." Dad paused to stare at Elsa for a moment. "I took it upon myself to test our compatibility at work. Someone however took the wrong samples and instead of mixing your mother's egg with my sperm-"

"Gross." I groaned, Dad arched his brow and continued on.

"-They mixed your mother's egg with an experimental feline sample; thus creating what would be Elsa. Shortly after I found that out however, your mother became pregnant with Hans. Then you came along. I just...couldn't bring Elsa home in the middle of that, we had finally gotten our beautiful family and a _normal life."_

Elsa growled slightly at his words.

"Why didn't you just raise her with us?" I asked.

"It wasn't safe to bring her home so...unstable. She was born out of a test tube; she's had no real other interaction with humans. She relied on animal instincts, and still does, but this is the most human she has ever acted. I was allowed to bring her home with me because the rest of the group were voting that either I rehabilitate her or she was...disposed of." I gasped. "Fortunately, I was able to bring her here safely. But If I am unable to prove that she has made any progress...They will take her away." I stared at him in disbelief and let the words sink in. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Elsa rubbing herself on my back. I turned to look at her, she stared at me briefly before smiling and licking my cheek.

"That's why I've been so obsessed with her relationship with you, Anna. If I can prove she can behave like a normal human, I'll have not only saved a life, but opened up a while new world of scientific experimentation. I'll be a hero!" Dad beamed. "Will you help me, Anna?" I pursed my lips while thinking of what to say. Elsa rested her head in my lap and bore her blue eyes into mine.

"I'm only doing it for the sake of my sister." I said. It was good enough for dad, he jumped up and squealed like a little girl.

"Oh this is great! I need to start setting up reports, cameras, audio feeds- Oh this is fantastic!" He bolted out of the room, tripping and bumping into things all the way. I smiled at him, I could always blame him for my clumsiness, but Elsa didn't look so pleased.

"Be nice Elsa." I said and held her face. "He may not be your actual dad, but he's still my dad." She puffed out her cheeks in a pout like she had done before and made a tiny mewl of disapproval.

_'You're so difficult.'_ I thought with a smile. Elsa jumped at the sudden sound of the front door unlocking. Though the door entered Kristoff and a shorter brunette girl l recognized as my other cousin, Rapunzel.

"Oh my gosh, Rapunzel, you're here finally!" I exclaimed and jumped up to hug her.

"I know I know, I should've called or something yesterday." Rapunzel said as she struggled for air through my intense 'I missed you' hug. "My car broke down so Kristoff had to pick me up from a friend's place."

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters." I grinned. I felt a cool hand wrap around my forearm, I turned to see Elsa peering cautiously over my shoulder at the intruder.

"Oh, is this, Elsa?" Rapunzel inquired.

"Um, yeah actually, how'd you know?" I asked with obvious confusion.

"Kris tried to explain it in the car. I'm not sure what kind of _Max Ride_ bull is going on here, but if she's family that's the way it'll stay." Rapunzel waved at Elsa, she hid further behind me but kept her vision curiously trained on Rapunzel. I turned to the blonde to console her.

"It's ok, Elsa. This is Rapunzel, she's our cousin; just like Kristoff." I assured. Elsa glanced between the two of them, apparently mulling over my statement. She huffed slightly and made no aggressive or affectionate actions towards them.

"I wonder if it's some sort of sibling complex she has with you, Anna." Kristoff said. "You think maybe she would get along with, Hans?"

_'There's a chance...'_

"Where is he even? I haven't seen him all morning." I said back as I gestured to the absence of his presence from the room. "He couldn't still be sleeping could he?"

"I'll go check on him." Kristoff offered and began to make for the stairs. "You and 'Punzel go get caught up."

"Sounds like a plan!" Rapunzel cheered and looped her arm in mine. Elsa glared after us as we were whisked away to my room by my excitable cousin. Elsa tripped halfway up the stairs, she then decided to return to all-fours for the day and continue trailing along. I closed the door behind us, keeping Elsa in again; she immediately went to my bed and proceeded to roll around like she had done previously. Rapunzel laughed and raised a brow in question at the odd actions.

"I have no clue why she does that." I sighed with a smile.

"Maybe she just likes it because it reminds her of you or something." Rapunzel mused. "I'm not sure, I don't know much about...cat people..."

"None of us do frankly." I replied. I took a seat on the fluffy rug that hid my hardwood floor. After tripping and falling onto it as many times as I had, I decided a rug would be a nice cushion for impact since I can't just have pillows everywhere. I then patted the space in front of me as an invitation to Rapunzel who also happily plopped down with me. Rapunzel let her usual cheery smile grace her lips and looked me over with attentive hazel eyes as if she was looking for something.

"What?" I giggled nervously.

"You seem really grown up, Anna." Rapunzel said more sincerity than I had ever heard her speak with before. I was slightly taken aback, she was usually so sarcastic and enthusiastic, at the moment she was very mellow and it was very unlike her.

"Rapunzel, are you ok?" I asked. She gave me a sad half smile and sighed.

"I don't know. There's just a bunch of stuff going on right now." She looked over at Elsa then back to me. "I feel like...like this is all some super bizarre dream. Starting with Eugene and I taking a break, then ending over here with little miss nekomimi."

"You and Eugene are on a break?!" I gasped. "But you're so perfect together! What happened?"

"Ah, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to spend time with my cousins and be happy." Rapunzel grinned a bit more sincerely now.

"Well, if you're sure. I'm here if you do want to talk." I insisted and put a hand on her knee.

"Thanks, cuz." We smile briefly at each other until we heard a knock at the door and Hans walked in with a look of slight discomfort on his face.

_"Hey, brother~"_ I sang jokingly.

_"Hey sister~,_ I'd like to take a moment to thank you for being normal." Hans said lowly and kissed my forehead. I giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed at Rapunzel.

"Your brother is a weirdo sometimes." Hans said sternly.

"Is he looking at that creepy stuff with the reindeer furries again?" Rapunzel asked with a pained expression.

"He needs therapy." Hans insisted with a nod. Rapunzel just nodded shamefully in return.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked. "The hell is a furry?"

"You don't want to know, trust me." Rapunzel groaned with a roll of her eyes. I giggled slightly in my confusion but decided not to dwell. Hans took a seat beside me on the floor and leaned his head against my shoulder with a sigh. I patted his firey red locks tenderly and let him try to sort out whatever disturbances Kristoff might have tainted his computer with. I looked up to see Elsa peering over the edge of the bed at the two of us.

"Hey, c'mere Elsa." I cooed. She shifted backwards slightly and continued to eye us all warily. Hans sat up and held out a tentative hand to the blonde. He made an odd noise with his mouth that sounded like when someone pretends to whisper in someone else's ear, it seemed to get Elsa's attention though. Elsa crept slowly off the bed and towards Hans's spot next to me. We all watched with bated breath as she sniffed his hand and licked his finger with approval. He petted her behind her ears, she closed her eyes and let a tiny grin slip past her quiet facade, I think I even heard her purr.

"See? You don't need to be afraid of me, Elsa." Hans gushed and put a second hand in her wild locks. "I'm your brother." I grinned at my siblings actually getting along instead of Elsa wanting to use him as a scratching post. Elsa soon shook him away though and crawled to me. She rested most of her body in my lap, which was rather impressive since she was much taller than I am, and proceeded to drift into a midday cat-nap. I stroked her hair without even really acknowledging it and continued to talk to Rapunzel and Hans avidly as if the situation was completely normal. But, I suppose, it was normal. Nothing but family spending some time together, I saw nothing else but that.

* * *

**Ok, so WOW. First of all, I would like to personally thank you guys with all of my heart for the support you've been giving me. You don't even know how happy it made me to think that some people genuinely enjoy my writing. Now I know for sure it isn't just my family and friends just trying to be nice. **

**I FEEL SPECIAL~ **

**This currently concludes chapter three. Updates have no real set times, it's just going to sort of be as I get on so keep on checking. I would also like to add that I am SUPER surprised that this got as popular as it did. I thought everyone would think this was stupid but I have been proven wrong; for once I am quite alright with that. **

**Until next time, **

**~Drem~ **

**(fyi, 'Drem' means 'Peace' according to Skyrim lore of the dragon language. Just so you know...k bye :3)**


	4. My Anna

Anna.

Such a beautiful sound. A sound I have yet to learn. I understand it's meaning just as I was taught _Elsa_ meant _me_, it was a call to _me, myself. _Just as _Snow Leopard_ does.

...Anna.

What does it mean? It means the was my heart pounds against my chest each time I see her face- _that beautiful face. _That face shall be the end of me.

_Anna._

It is a call to the beast inside of me, the thing that has torn away many of the things I once loved. I fear it shall do it again. But I cannot let it happen this time, no, _I will never let her go. I won't destroy the things I love any more.__  
_

_I will love my Anna._

* * *

The second she pulled me from my perch on the ground, I felt something inside me change. My heart flew high, just as I had flown from the floor. My legs felt..odd. Weak even. It felt like it was the first time I had ever really used them, I had adapted to walking around like the others- _the others. _The _true_ snow leopards. Actual beasts, felines, my 'family'. No, they aren't my family, they were merely animals. I am not an animal. Even Anna had said so. She accepted me as a human. I am human.

_Human._

Another beautiful sound. One to learn. I have yet to understand it's meaning.

"Let's go, Elsa." Her voice was so _smooth. So warm. _It made me feel so safe. I followed obediently, on my feet for the first time. We went down the odd little incline, 'stairs' i believe, and we were met with that _hideous human _and who I am told is my mother.

"Hi, Anna...Hi, Elsa." Mother, sweet mother, I want to reply, I do not know the way to do so. Don't cry mother. She spoke my name so quietly, I could sense her nearing tears.

"I-I'm sorry I...I can't..." Her voice was weak and fragile as she left Anna and I standing there. What is wrong, Mother? I looked to Anna._ 'Won't you tell me? Is she unhappy that I have come here?'_  
"She missed you, Elsa." Anna said quietly. I cast my eyes down to the floor to think.

_'Where have you been mother?' _I thought sadly. _'Where were you all this time? To hold me? To tell me things were going to be okay? To let me be there for you as well? Oh how I wish I could wipe those tears from your eyes, but I am not strong enough to let myself.' _

She is absolutely lovely, my mother. No, _our_ mother. Anna and I...and the other one, the male. What was his name?

My thoughts were halted when Anna began to lead me to the couch with _that human. _We sat and I took refuge on the far side of the piece of plush furniture, as to get away from _him. _He was talking about me. How he made me, how he would change the way people thought, how I wasn't normal. I growled.

"Why didn't you just raise her with us?" Anna asked him. Does that mean she would've wanted me here? Here alongside her? Our family? I couldn't resist showing her what that meant to me, if that truly was what she was thinking. I pressed myself close to her, burying myself in her back. She turned to look at me, I got lost in her eyes. I couldn't help but let the joy show on my face, my fangs exposed to her, I licked her cheek as well.

_'This man is no hero, Anna.' _I thought with a huff and rested into my sister's lap. She pressed her hands to my face, it was so odd. Her hands feel so unlike everything else, they are so warm and soft, all I have experienced is cold and sharpness.

"Be nice, Elsa." She said to me. "He may not be your actual dad, but he's still my dad."

_'Unfortunately so.' _I thought and tried to voice it, all that came out was a whine. I could hear the distant jingling of metal and machinery, I jumped up in defense, those sound usually didn't mean good things for me. I was met, instead met with some of the other humans entering through the door. The male with light hair and a...strong scent, now followed by another female. She smelled a lot better than the other, but I did not appreciate the way Anna abandoned me to go to her.

"Oh my gosh, Rapunzel, you're here finally!" Anna called and gripped the girl tightly. _'Rapunzel, huh? I won't be forgetting you anytime soon.'_

"I know I know, I should've called or something yesterday." Rapunzel said while straining for breath. "My car broke down so Kristoff had to pick me up from a friend's place."

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters." Anna was smiling so widely at her, I needed to know who this person was, I would not have her steal away _my Anna._ I gripped Anna tightly around her arm and stared down the intruder..

"Oh, is this, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

_'You know of me? How did you know my name?'_

"Um, yeah actually, how'd you know?" Anna asked for me.

"Kris tried to explain it in the car. I'm not sure what kind of _Max Ride_ bull is going on here, but if she's family that's the way it'll stay." She waved at me, her face was gentle, not sinister. I went closer behind Anna, trying to press my body as close to hers as I could.

"It's ok, Elsa. This is Rapunzel, she's our cousin; just like Kristoff." Anna explained.

_'Cousin? They are part of our family?' _I glanced between the two, Rapunzel and Kristoff, they were no threats. They were family, _my _family. I felt a twinge of guilt but did not let my expression falter. I would keep this up as long as I could.

"I wonder if it's some sort of sibling complex she has with you, Anna." Kristoff said. "You think maybe she would get along with, Hans?"

_'Ah, that was his name. Hans. Odd, sounds like Hands.'_

"Where is he even? I haven't seen him all morning." Anna said back and gestured to Hands- _Hans's_ absence. "He couldn't still be sleeping could he?"

"I'll go check on him." Kristoff offered and began to make for the stairs. "You and 'Punzel go get caught up."

"Sounds like a plan!" Rapunzel cheered and looped her arm in Anna's.

_'Stop touching her.' _Was all I could think while we went up the evil stairs. I tripped halfway up the stairs, figured it would be best to return to my usual walk on my forelegs and follow. I hardly took notice of Anna closing the door behind us, my sights were on her bed. I had never been in such a thing before, I loved it.

It was so...so _plush and inviting. _It was positively laden with Anna's scent which made it all the more enticing. I ignored them, I decided to see how it would play out between the two for a moment without me supervising.

...I'm lying; I dozed off for a minute in the endearing heat of Anna's bed, it was hard to resist.

I was jolted awake by Hands-_ Hans- _Damn, I must work on that- entering. He pressed his mouth against Ana's forehead, it looked so...weird.

_'Human ritual of some kind.' _I assumed, however I did not appreciate how close he was to her. I was apparently very obvious with my analyzing of the situation, Anna tried to make me approach them.

"Hey, c'mere, Elsa." Her voice was so sweet but I was nervous, Hans was so...intimidating. He was larger than the others, size is power where I'm from. The biggest run the show, the largest are the strongest. His eyes contradicted that though. They were like Anna's, inviting and caring. He made a peculiar noise that intrigued me.

_'How are you doing that? It's...rather soothing actually.' _I found myself compelled to move closer to him. He held out a hand to me. I sniffed it and found him to smell a lot like Anna, which I approved of with a lick. He seemed to approve of this and flashed me a grin. His hands found their way to the back of my neck to scratch soothing circles in my hair. As comforting as it was, he was not my Anna. I shrugged him away and moved to my angel. I settled in her lap and curled up once more. She pet me now, she was much more tender with her movements then Hans. She was also much more comfortable than the bed.

* * *

**Trying a little something different here. As opposed to writing an entire separate story from Elsa's POV, I am choosing to switch off every other chapter between her and Anna. And now that I have removed the other chapters, I can revise them and write Elsa versions.**

**I hope you enjoy and stick around, this was popular (mildly.) before so hopefully a good revision will do it some justice.**

**Until next time,**

**~Drem~**


	5. Strawberries

Mom called us down for dinner a bit later than usual, I assumed it was because she had been hiding in her room for most of the day; poor thing. Seeing Elsa must just be too much for her. I imagine it's very overwhelming though, meeting your eldest child for the first time after thinking you only had two kids _could_ be a little hard to deal with. Then, throwing in the fact that she's only half human and half feline _might also_ be difficult to deal with. Poor mom.

I woke up Elsa, she followed the others and I downstairs where dinner was happily waiting.

"What's for dinner, Aunt Idunn?" Kristoff asked as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm starving!"

Mother managed to flash a smile at us with her reply. "Oh it's nothing special, dear, I just cooked some pizzas for us."

"Woot, pizza is my fav!" Rapunzel cheered and took a seat.

"Please never say 'my fav' again." Hans groaned as he sat next to her.

"I make no promises."

I laughed at my family's banter while I too sat next to them and started serving myself a healthy helping of pizza. I looked over though to see Elsa sitting sadly in her cage, her expression forlorn as she gazed over at us eating. Dad had banished her to her cage while we ate. Mom looked visibly upset and was clearly mulling over thoughts of what to say in objection. All of us sent longing gazes in Elsa's direction, she did the same to us. Dad appeared to be the only one oblivious to the situation. When I spared a glance at Elsa I noticed she was eating something that frankly looked like wet cat food.

"Uh, Dad." I spoke up, heading to the fridge.

"What is it, Anna?" He responded casually cutting his pizza with the side of his fork.

"Why can't she eat with us?" I asked gesturing to the forlorn girl in the cage across the room. "And, what is that slop she's eating? It looks.._gross."_

Dad sighed and sat his fork down with obvious frustration, he watched me without a word as I drew myself closer to the fridge and pulled out a container of fruit. When I returned to the table he still hadn't answered me.

"Dad, I asked you why she can't eat with us."

"It's a balance of food that she's been eating for the majority of her life, it provides her with the essentials she needs." Dad almost growled. "If she sat with us here at the table, she would want to eat _our food, _when what she needs to eat is _her food. _Understand?"

I made a face in confusion. His explanation was completely unjustifiable. I wanted to retaliate but I just groaned and scooped some fruit onto my plate.

"That's just stupid." Hans spoke up, his ears were turning a light shade of red from anger. "If she can't sit _up here_ and eat with us, then I'm sitting _down there _with her!"

Hans promptly picked up his plate and trudged angrily over to Elsa's side. He took a large bite of food while glaring at dad and leaning comfortably against the side of Elsa's cage. She rubbed herself along where he sat before returning to her food. I stood next, then Kristoff, Rapunzel- even Mom. All of us abandoned Dad at the table and sat with Elsa. She was beaming at the circle of us who sacrificed the sanctity of the table to join her on the floor. Dad was at a loss for words, he simply stared at all of us with the most _perfect expression _of complete betrayal plastered to his face. I grinned at him smugly.

"What, Dad?" I quipped. "You said you wanted her to be normal, didn't you? She needs to act like a normal person, normal people eat dinner together."

He looked like he was going to reply but he held his tongue and continued to eat his dinner alone. Elsa watched us with intrigue.

_'Maybe she's never seen food like this before.' _I glanced down at a strawberry that was left alone on my plate then back at Elsa. She stared at me with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Here, Elsa. Try it." I offered and held the strawberry between the bars. Of course the cautious blonde hesitated before even making a move towards it. Timidly, she put the entire little berry in her mouth, her lips lingering for a moment against my fingers before she pulled away and chewed. She seemed to freeze for a moment. Her whole body tensed and her eyes glistened with tears, I could tell though from the smile on her face that they were joyful tears.

"Well," I said cheerfully. "We know she likes strawberries." Elsa licked my fingers, I'm not sure if it was out of affection or if she just wanted more. Either way, I was happy with the attention.

* * *

Elsa, Rapunzel and I were closed in my bedroom again. After the incident at dinner, Dad had lightened up and let Elsa out again before we all had to go to bed and had to put Elsa in her cage. I was on the floor with Elsa sitting across from me looking rather distracted with Rapunzel's typical antics. I could practically feel her making fun of me as I desperately tried to get Elsa's attention. Elsa was giggling as she watched Rapunzel dance around behind me.

"Ok, Elsa, you need to learn how to talk." I said mostly to myself. I took her hands in mine and stared into her eyes, a slight blush crept upon her cheeks.

"Ok, say _Anna, _c'mon. _Anna-"_

"Hold up," Rapunzel protested. "How come she's learning your name first? Why not Hans? Or me?"

"You just want it to be you." I scolded and hit her shin with the back of my hand. The bubbly brunette laid out a slow, dramatic death scene before plopping down on my bed with a grunt. All I could do was shake my head and smile before I put on my serious face and went back to Elsa.

"I know you understand words." I said to her. "You're just too afraid to speak. Say something, anything at all, I don't care what. I just need to prove this to Dad."

Elsa looked at the floor and sighed. I seemed to be getting to her at least.

"If we can't prove you have a human level of intelligence, Elsa, you'll be take back to...well, you know."

She shuddered at the thought and closed her eyes. I moved my hands to cup her cheeks, she groaned unhappily and kept her eyes closed tight. I guess I wasn't going to get anywhere with her this fast.

"Fine." I declared and released her. "Whatever. I'm tired anyway."

Elsa reached a hand out to me, something I still found unusual for her, she looked as if she was going to speak. She bit her lip and whined like a dog. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Elsa, if you're not going to listen, I can't help you. Dad's going to come up in a few minutes to take you to your..._cage_ for the night." I hated the thought of that damned cage holding her hostage for another night, but I barely had a say.

"If you can convince him you completely understand how to communicate, _maybe then_ I'll be able to convince him to let you stay for the night in here." Her eyes lit up suddenly and she smiled. Then she let the words sink in a bit more and whined at me again. I just shrugged and opened my bedroom door.

"Well? You going to come quietly?"

Elsa spat like an angry cat and rooted herself firmly to the rug-covered floor. My previously stern demeanor relaxed in defeat.

"Come on, Elsa." I groaned in desperation. "I'm tired."

Elsa opened her mouth hesitantly and made a small noise that vaguely resembled a word. This was enough for me. I slammed the door and darted back to the floor with her, barely containing my excitement. If she could talk it could open up so much more information about her. _I could actually get to know her! _

"Again, Elsa, try again."

"Ah, ahh..." She strained, I could almost hear the fragile voice she had kept hidden.

"Ah?" I encouraged her, taking her hands in mine. I could feel Rapunzel 's surprised stare boring into us but I tried to ignore it to focus on Elsa's forming word. _'God, I hope she's recording this.'_

"Ahh...Ahn." She stared at me frustratedly and put her hands up to her chest. "Ahnn...nah."

My heart tensed so hard I almost fell over. I couldn't say anything.

"Ahn...nah. Ahnnah. Ann...Anna." Her smile sparkled like fresh snow. "Anna."

Tears stung the back of my eyes, I was filled with what felt like _pride_. I taught her my name! She said my name! I felt her cold arms envelop me in a hug tightly. Her heart thudded harshly in tune with mine.

"S...She said your name." Rapunzel said in disbelief. "She said...OH MY GOD GUYS GET IN HERE!" Rapunzel bolted out of the room in a flash and left us alone. Elsa's fragile voice flooded my ears like warm honey.

"Anna, Anna, Anna." She kept repeating it. "Anna..." I pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes, she was absolutely perfect in every way, her smile couldn't be replicated by any artist or done justice in any photograph; oh and the way her eyes _sparkled._

"Y-you wanted to stay with me in here that bad?" I asked. She nodded slightly, that brought an entirely new round of tears to my eyes.

She smiled at me again.

"Anna."

* * *

**Ooo talking now.**

**~drem~**


	6. Heat

**A warning, there are dark themes ahead in this chapter, I will have another warning when that section begins. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

.o0o. ELSA .o0o.

I could _see_ the frustration in her eyes, she wanted me to speak but I couldn't bring myself to; I didn't feel like I was _strong_ enough. She certainly wasn't having any of it though despite my fragile pleading whines. I _have_ to do this, I _have_ to prove myself to her. I have to prove how much she means to me, and how badly I want to stay beside her; even if it might just be for one night.

"A-A-" My throat caught when I tried to speak but it quickly caught her attention. She slammed that door away like it was disgusting to her and came back to me, her warm fingers lacing back into mine like they had been a few fleeting moments before.

"Again, Elsa, try again." She urged me on, she did truly want this for herself, not just to pacify her father.

"Ah, ahh..." It was almost painful how hard my heart and head were pounding. I was so nervous I'd find some way to ruin this, but I had to keep strong; _for her. And for myself._

"Ah?" She copied, I almost giggled at the excitement in her eyes. But I couldn't since I felt as though a heart attack was on the verge of leaping out at me. I put a hand on where my heart lay in my chest as a childish attempt to keep it from imploding on me.

"Ahh...Ahn...Ahnn...nah."

Her body stiffened sharply, I feared she had turned to solid ice; the color flushed from her for the briefest second that made her seem almost dead. It pained me so to see her like that.

""Ahn...nah. Ahnnah. Ann...Anna."

_I...I did it! _

"Anna"

_I said it! _

"Anna."

I'm saying it!

"Anna." _Oh, Anna_ I want to hear no other calls and see no other sights unless they are you for the rest of the time I have here beside you! I held her close to me, wanting there to be no space between us, I whispered to her, I wanted her to hear how much she meant to me; even if I cannot voice it as she does. She drew away to look at me, she seemed perplexed.

"Y-You wanted to stay with me in here that bad?"

_'There is nowhere, on this Earth or the next, that I would rather be than right here, in your arms, with you. There is no wonder that could impress me more than you. There is no blanket more comforting than you. There is no song more beautiful than your voice. I would've long ago killed myself if you father hadn't spoken of you, his tales of you kept me alive. All I ever dreamt about was you. All I dream about now is you! My heart beats for you! There is nothing I love more than you..._

"Anna."

* * *

That fool of a man has finally proven himself to me. I now see a reason to appeal to him; the lovely girl holding me in her arms. Anna had fallen asleep hours ago alongside me, her eyes fluttered shut just to laze back open and find me smiling back at her. The sleep did overtake her, and once asleep she made her way over to me. Her arms wrapped around me like steel bars, but they were not cold and menacing; no they were the opposite. They were so familiar yet so alien, I wanted nothing more than to be close to her. I wanted to count each little spot that decorated her skin, in fact, I did. Well, I started to. I got up to about three-thirty-two before I fell asleep with her, my face buried in the crook of her supple neck. She smelled so...distinctly. It cannot be described by me, it is simply all her; soft and pleasant.

Then dawn came.

* * *

.o0o. ANNA .o0o.

Due to Elsa's sudden ability to actually communicate with us, Dad has been going bat-shit crazy putting audio recorders all over the freaking house in the off-chance she happens to say something. Currently my name is the only thing she truly seems to be able to say and comprehend it's meaning. I assure you I tried to teach her more, but Dad was just...being himself, and interrupting every time she even opened her mouth. So, instead, Hans suggested we try to take her outside, even dad supported the idea; I was hesitant but I decided to play along.

I sorta wish I didn't.

* * *

Hans, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Elsa, and I all stood at the back door of the house. Elsa was standing awkwardly on her toes and had her arms wrapped around her shoulders in a way that made it look like she was hugging herself for comfort. The boys opened the door and headed out first while Rapunzel and I coaxed the frightened blonde outside. We all stood in the grass and called for her to join us but she just stared like we were telling her to jump off a bridge. She pouted then spared an angry glance at our shoes then down at her unprotected feet.

"Oh, she's worried it's going to hurt." I said in realization. "Take your shoes off, guys, show her it's ok." The others watched skeptically as I stripped off my sneakers and stood in the plush grass. Elsa perked up slightly, I saw her toes curl against the concrete of the patio.

"C'mon Elsa, it's ok." Hans cooed, he kneeled down in the grass and outstretched his arms to her. Elsa stretched her body up to its full height and took her time slowly prodding the unfamiliar turf with her toes. She flinched at the first contact but relaxed as her foot spread on the grass. She dug into the dirt and a bewildered smile lit up her face. She looked up at me with her eyes shining, her pupils were wide. Elsa took a step, then another, then another until she was sprinting at me.

"Anna!" The blonde exclaimed and kept into my arms which sent both of us to the ground in a fit of giggles. The onlookers laughed as well.

"At least she isn't afraid." Hans chuckled. "C'mon, let's go play something!"

"What are you, twelve?" Rapunzel countered.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" Kristoff ignored his sister and ran towards the shed that sat in the back corner of the yard. "I'll count!"

"I'm the youngest, yet feel the oldest." Rapunzel grumbled and went to go hide. I smiled up at Elsa and pushed her from me gently.

"You gotta go hide and make sure Kristoff doesn't find you, ok?" I told her. She gave me a small nod and began to scan the area for a place to hide. Her eyes seemed trained on an oak tree that was probably older than the city, hopefully she wouldn't get stuck in it.

"23, 24, 25..." Kristoff's counting increased in volume and annoyance which signaled he would be done counting soon.

"Go hide, Elsa!" I giggled quietly and took off to find my spot. I ended up in bush near the porch. My excited breathing and giggling made me the first one found. Kristoff grinned smugly.

"Found you." He smiled.

"Shut up." I couldn't help but laugh despite my disappointment of being found. Kristoff held out a paw-sized hand to me and pulled me to my feet.

"Tell me where the others are." Kristoff said.

"What? No, that's cheating." I countered. Kristoff shrugged and continued walking around to find the others. He found Hans and Rapunzel as quickly as he found me but none of us could find Elsa. I was getting worried.

"What if she ran away? What if she's stuck somewhere? W-what if-"

"She's up in the tree." Kristoff stopped my rambling and pointed up at the oak. Elsa was perched contentedly on a thick branch of the tree. She grinned.

"Well, Elsa wins." Kristoff shrugged.

"I need to get her down!" I exclaimed and went to climb the jagged bark of the tree, the boys quickly picked me up off the tree trunk and back to the ground.

"Relax, feistypants." Kristoff cooed. "She'll come down." Elsa giggled from above us and shook her head as a defiant 'no'.

"Elsa, you need to come down! I-If you get stuck up there I-I-I-"

_"Calm the hell down, Anna!" _Kristoff's tone was borderline yelling and wasn't helping much with my anxiety. I didn't even know what I was saying at that point, my rambling was no longer words and my mind was clouded with worry. Elsa seemed to notice this however and began to amble her way down but her hand slipped on a branch she went for. I gasped and closed my eyes, all I heard was a _thud _and a drawn out blood-curdling scream from Elsa. When I opened my eyes again, everyone was around her on the ground, she had a relatively deep cut running from her wrist to her elbow and scrapes on her legs. My world froze when I saw the look on her face. _Pure fear _burned in her eyes as the first trickles of blood sapped down the extent of her snowy skin and stained her clothes. She screamed and howled in pain, Hans carried her inside; she curled up limply in his chest. I was petrified. I couldn't move to go to her, to her side, to where she _needed me _to be_._

"Elsa..." It was barely a sound that escaped me. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"Well, the main cut wasn't too deep, she won't need any special treatment; just needs to take it easy." Dad said as he closed Elsa's sleeping form in her cage. "She's sedated, she was panicking too much. She'll be up in a few minutes though."

Dad turned to me now with a look of disappointment.

"I'm holding you responsible for this, Anna"

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure she doesn't mess with her bandages when she wakes up. I'm going to go write a report."

"Yes, sir."

Dad sighed lightly and pushed past me to head to his office. The others all stood by awkwardly shifting on their feet. I felt a warm hand settle on my shoulder, I looked up to see Hans in his bloodied shirt with a look of grief in his eyes.

"She's ok, Anna. It wasn't your fault." Hans insisted. I turned and buried my face into his chest, the tears began to flow.

"Why are you crying, Anna?" Hans asked genuinely.

_"Iwassupposedtoprotecther!"_ My bawling was anything but understandable.

"Um, what?"

"I-I-I w-was supposed to p-protect her!" I enunciated. Hans sighed and squeezed me a bit tighter.

"Elsa is still very much alive, everyone gets a good scrape now and then, Anna. It was bound to happen eventually. You can't protect her from everything."

I had no answer, he was right and no smart retort came to my head in time.

Eventually we all settled downstairs around Elsa with pillows and sleeping bags. We were laying in wait for her to wake up so we could apologize repeatedly. Well, mostly me. The others were playing cards while I stared longingly at Elsa's sleeping figure. Her chest heaved tantalizingly slow, I was concerned it would stop. At one point it did, which caused me to tense, but she let out a tiny noise and smiled in her slumber; she wasn't going to go so easily. After all, it was just her arm. Elsa stirred and grunted, her eyes opened slowly to settle on me. She had no emotion in her face. I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes once more.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, I'm sorry." I sobbed frantically and pressed my head against the bars. Elsa looked confused for a moment, she went to sit up bit hissed violently when she tried to put weight on her hurt arm. She seemed to remember what happened then and looked back up to me. She gave me a half-hearted smile and pressed her forehead to mine.

"Anna." She whispered through her peaceful grin. I knew then that she had forgiven me. We all slept downstairs with her, she seemed understandably upset being trapped in her cage but thrilled to also be included in our conversation. I was content to just see her smiling after all that happened.

* * *

It was now late into Sunday evening, today was presently my last full day with Elsa before I had to return to school after this..._e__ventful_ weekend. Hans and I would return to school tomorrow, Rapunzel and Kristoff would get to stay home; they were visiting on their spring break. (_Lucky bastards.) _Since Dad had stressed that Elsa needed to take things easy while she healed, I figured today would be a good day to keep teaching her words and maybe try some new food. She seemed to like the idea; every time she said a new word, she would get a new thing to try. I know, it's a bit like animal training but _hey, _if it works _it works._

"Ok, Elsa." I beamed at the blonde who was bouncing with excitement in her seat across from me on the floor of Hans's room. "When you want something, how do you ask nicely?"

"P-please?" She stuttered.

"Yeah! Good job!" I praised and held out a piece of pineapple, she devoured the innocent little bite of fruit and nearly took my finger with it.

"Relax, it's not going anywhere." Rapunzel laughed from her perch in Kristoff's lap as they browzed videos we had recorded of Elsa throughout the weekend. Hans was snacking on the treats I had brought Elsa and laughed every time I swatted his hand away from the plate of confections.

"Stop, these are for her." I scolded. He stuck his tongue out and ate a piece of melon in my face.

_"Piggy. _Go make yourself a sandwich." I pushed him away playfully.

"Why, so you can finish it for me?" He joked.

"Maybe." I replied casually. He laughed in defeat and proceeded to exit the room with a sandwich in his sights.

"Now maybe we can actually get something done!" I cheered. "Ok, Elsa, what's his name?" I pointed at Kristoff expectantly.

"Kr-Kris."

"Close enough, here." She again nearly removed a digit as she bit a slice of apple out of my hand. _'She's got a thing for fruit.'_

"Ok, what's her name?"

"'Punzel."

"Again, close enough."

I swear she's trying to eat me alive.

"Now what's your name?"

"Elsa!" She smiled condescendingly.

"I know you know your name, I'm just making sure you're listening." That earned a giggle from her.

"Now what do you say...when...someone gives you something?"

"...T...Thank?"

"Almost, it's _'Thank you', _Elsa."

"Thank...you."

"You're so smart, Elsa!" I praised and handed her the last of the fruit on the plate, she practically inhaled the lot of it.

"There's one last thing you need to show her, Anna." Kristoff spoke up.

"What?"

"How to give kisses, I'm sick of these tongue baths she gives. It was cute at first but now it's a bit gross." Kristoff said.

"K-kisses?" I felt heat shoot through my body as I glanced over at the innocent girl sitting with me. She cocked her head in curiosity.

"K-kisu?" She attempted to repeat.

"Oh, kawaii~" Rapunzel squealed.

"Get your Otaku crap out of here!" Kristoff objected and pushed his sister to the floor.

"B-Baka!" Rapunzel pouted back and hit his knees.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" I screamed. "TAKE YOUR ANIME- STUPID- WHATEVER THE FUCKING HELL, OUT OF HERE OR SO HELP ME-" I took a shaky breath and drew my attention from them to hold Elsa's face in my hands, her face was warm and tinted with blush.

"Don't lick people anymore, ok?" I said calmly. "Go like this-"

I planted a kiss on her forehead, she jumped slightly at the contact and put a delicate finger to the spot. She giggled slightly and flashed a toothy grin that frightened me a little. She pounced on me, quite literally, and planted feverish kisses on my cheeks and neck.

"N-nah, stop, Elsa! Help! Get her off!"

"Aw, she loves you Anna."

"HELP! SHE'S LICKING ME AGAIN!"

"Maybe if you didn't baby her that whole time with food, she'd listen."

"GET HER FACE OFF OF MY FACE!"

* * *

**I'm slapping a trigger warning on this section just because I'm concerned. Be warned! This part has attempted sexual assault.**

* * *

Mondays. *sigh*

I was staring at the clock, trying to will it so go faster with my mind. It just seemed to make it go slower, Hans seemed to notice my frustration and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, he smiled warmly.

"It's the last class of the day, Anna, relax. We're leaving in, like, three minutes." Hans said quietly, he didn't want the professor to notice. Hans was the student assistant for my English class, he usually just kicked back and chatted with everyone, particularly me. However, at this point, we were supposed to be doing silent book work. Hans was kicking back on his cell next to my desk. I looked over to see what he was playing.

"Really? Flappy Bird?" I whispered disappointedly.

"Shut up, it's addicting. My record is one-twenty." Hans snapped back. I heard the signature _thwack_ noise of him dying and he growled in quiet frustration, he closed the app and retreated to iFunny. I chuckled at his frustration and started to pack up my belongings. The bell rang just as I finished, Hans held open the door for me and we walked out together to the bus loop. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I checked the message and saw it was from our dad.

_'Anna, be careful with Elsa. she could be dangerous right now.' _Confused and concerned I replied immediately.

_'What do you mean? What's wrong?'_

_'She's in heat.'_

I had heard someone say that before but I had no memory of what it meant, I would've asked Hans but he was too busy coddling the many girls than fawned over him throughout a daily basis. So, I decided no. To overthink it. Elsa couldn't hurt me, she wouldn't dare.

I had been apart from my dear Elsa for much too long. Hans and I were bouncing in our seats all day through our classes, we both just wanted to go home and be with our family. At last, after the bus ride and short walk home, we were reunited with our cousins and our sister. Elsa was out of her cage when we entered, she was sitting with Rapunzel and Kristoff contentedly on the couch; sprawled across their laps. As soon as she saw us though, she leaped off the couch faster than you could say her name and tackled me to the ground with a shower of licks and kisses.

"Agh, say hello to Hans too, Elsa!" I was almost begging. She giggled and did as I asked however, she planted a timid kiss on his cheek before grabbing my hands in hers.

"She's certainly...affectionate." Hans laughed. He planted a kiss on her forehead and ruffled her hair slightly before joining our cousins on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

Elsa began to pull me upstairs with her, there was an unusual predatory look in her eyes.

"Elsa, what's going on?" I asked through a nervous laugh. Her sharp teeth were exposed in the most contorted grin I had ever seen assault her face. I was concerned to say the least as she pushed me into my room and closed the door behind us. Elsa then pushed me down on my bed with disturbing force. She leaned over me, her hands on either side of my head. She tilted her head to the side, examining me it seemed.

"Elsa?" I asked worriedly.

"Anna." Elsa put a hand to her chest and looked at me with a flurry of emotions swirling in her vivid eyes. "Anna...l-lo-ove." I gasped.

"Love? Y-You, you love me, Elsa?"

She nodded. Elsa strained to form the words. "Anna...l-love...Elsa?"

I nodded, completely shocked and fascinated. What kind of love did she mean? And when did she even learn to say love? Was she just listening to us talk? Maybe she doesn't understand what it means, maybe she's just saying it because she heard us say it. Elsa leaned close to me and planted sloppy kisses along the sensitive part of my neck and chest. I went to push her off but she grabbed my wrists and held them above my head as if it were nothing.

"What are you-" I suddenly understood the meaning of Dad's text. I remembered talking about it in my vet class; when cats are in heat...they want to breed.

"N-no Elsa, stop, y-you don't want to do this." I sputtered in panicked realization.

"Anna," Elsa's voice was husky, hot, and deep. Her eyes aligned with mine, her face was close enough for me to feel her breath on my lips. "Please."

I taught her that word. I taught her to say it when she wanted something. She wanted this. She wanted _me._

"Anna," Elsa resumed kissing my neck until she reached my ear. "Please, Anna."

I was so conflicted. The raging heat each kiss sent through my body wanted me to scream _'yes' _every time her soft lips made contact with my skin.

"Please, Anna. Elsa...l-love Anna." Her voice trembled childishly but it was laden with deeper meaning, there was something dangerous that dripped off her voice; a lustful venom.

"N-no, Elsa, no. We can't." I struggled to say. Elsa was not satisfied with my answer. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she barred her teeth, her brows furrowed down menacingly at me as she took a tight grip on my tee-shirt Elsa_ ripped_ my shirt open, leaving it in tattered shreds around me and proceeded to lick along my skin with a deep growl in her throat that resembled hunger. She still had my body pinned under hers, I was at her mercy. The innocent glaze to her eye had been replaced with a starving glare, an expression of a starved lion. A starved leopard more like. She tore off my bra and took most of one of my breasts in her mouth and raked her teeth across the sensitive skin.

"Nah! Elsa! S-stop! I said no!" I struggled against her grip but she would not release. Her free hand moved lower, her nails drew down the hem of my pants and drew them to my ankles along with my underwear. I felt the heat rise to my face, I was mortified as Elsa brought her face close to my womanhood and inhaled deeply; taking in my scent.

"Anna..." Her voice was firm, like she had been speaking her whole life. "Anna...Say yes."

My heart dropped. Never had she spoken like this. Elsa crawled up my body and dug her teeth into my neck, I felt them sink in slightly and a painful heat follow after. She drew blood with that bite, I saw it on her lips. She was getting angry.

_"Yes!"_ Elsa shouted and hit the bed beside me with incredible force. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. This wasn't my Elsa anymore. This was the beast inside her. It craved me, it wanted me, it wanted an answer. It wanted an answer _now._

_"Elsa," _I pleaded. "This isn't you! Stop this before you regret it!"

Her grip tightened on my wrists, I could feel them bruising under the pressure. Her eyes were fearsome, frightening, _absolutely horrific. _They were burning with a primal rage and such intense need. I was so afraid.

"Y-You're hurting me, Elsa! _Stop!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs. She drew back sharply and stared at me in shock. It's like I was a stranger. She looked down at her hands, she was shaking. The blonde sunk to the floor with her hands over her ears. She began to cry. It turned into an all out breakdown. She bawled and screamed to her full extent, there was nothing left for her to give. She gripped her head and pulled her hair, her head hit against the wall hard enough to leave a dent in it. Despite what she just did to me, I was afraid for her; I was afraid she would hurt herself. I collapsed onto the floor, I inched my way over to her, my wrists were throbbing in pain. when I out pressure on them. I leaned against the wall beside her, she clasped onto me tightly and cried into my neck. I was shaking, praying this wasn't a ploy to get to me, but she just cried. Elsa said my name over and over before she said something no one had said to her before. She looked in my eyes with fear boiling over in the form of tears.

"Anna, help me."

* * *

******On that happy note :D,**

**Until next time,**

**~Drem~**


	7. Tail

**So, the last chapter was as long and disjointed as it was because those sections were the last parts of the original story I had to redo; I wanted to be free of them in all honesty. Now, free from the chains they created, I am back to my free self! So, enjoy the story!**

* * *

.o0o. ANNA .o0o.

I woke up on the couch and was met with mom and Rapunzel standing over me with worry in their eyes. Elsa was instantly the first thing that came to my mind.

"Where is Elsa?" I asked. "Is she alright?"

"I told you that would be the first thing she asked." Rapunzel grumbled to mom. "Why don't you worry about someone other than her for a minute? She _bit you_ Anna! She nearly _broke your wrists_, on top of that she tried to _rape_ you!"

"Rapunzel, we agreed not to say _that_ word." Mother scolded with a tinge of frustration in her usually soft, lavender eyes. She gave me a soft grin and kneeled at my side as she entangled her fingers in mine.

"Elsa is fine, dear." She answered. "The boys had to...well, practically fight her all the way down into her cage. Your father sedated her again and has taken her to the lab."

_"What?!_ No! He_ can't _take her back_ there!"_ I screamed, my heart plummeted into my stomach so fast I cringed.

"They've already left, Anna. Your father is waiting outside for you now actually." Mom said. "He needs to talk to you privately."

I sat up and rose from the couch. I looked over to see Hans and Kristoff in the kitchen. They were cleaning cuts on their faces and arms. Hans saw me and passed me a glare. He lifted his shirt up and revealed long claw-like marks dragging down his right side.

"He said 'be careful', Anna, he said to stay away and keep her under control." Hans looked like he was about to cry. "_This isn't what any of us wanted to happen."_

"We miss her, Anna." Kristoff added despite the cut above his brow that was bleeding into his eyes. The guilt weighed down on me, it's like gravity had decided to only affect me. I still managed to shamble to the door and out to the porch. Dad was sitting on the steps staring out into the road as our neighbors drove by. I sat next to him quietly. He didn't say anything for while, neither did I. We sat there in silence. Staring out at the yard. Dad took a breath and spoke.

"I remember when you were five years old and Hans was six, we were trying to get you to try to ride your bike." Dad's voice was shaky. "I felt so much _pride, _seeing my little girl ride her bike all by herself with her brother running along beside, cheering and wooing her on. I was so _proud."_

His hands were clenched in tight fists, his knuckles white.

"That night, after I tucked you two into bed and kissed you both goodnight, I left to the lab. There, I watched Elsa in her cage. She was so...lifeless...empty. I _hated _seeing my daughter suffer."

That was the first time her called her that.

"But then, I told her about you, what we did that day and something _sparked_ inside her. She seemed alive for that moment, she...she actually looked at me."

A tear fell. I'd never seen him cry.

"I _love _you Anna, I love Hans, I love your mother, Kristoff, Rapunzel...I love Elsa too. She just doesn't love me."

"You have a funny way of showing you love her. You took her back to that hell-hole! She hates it there!" I objected. "She doesn't love you because you've done this to her for years! All she seems to have wanted was to be with me and now you've torn her away! Why can't she just be with us? She _needs_ us!"

"It's the only way to keep her safe along with the rest of you!" Dad shouted back, the tears were gone.

"Bring her back, Dad!"

"So she can attack you again?!"

"So we can help her!"

_"No means no, Anna!"_

Dad stood abruptly and returned inside with a harsh slam on the front door. I sat there for a moment and left tears flow. He didn't love her. He couldn't. I was starting to doubt he truly loved any of us. I know that we love Elsa though. That is enough for me. Something had to be done.

* * *

I had grown...admittedly irrational. My screaming was hard to understand through my tears so I left the talking to the boys. Hans and Kristoff managed to reason with dad along with a pinch of help from Mom, he agreed to bring Elsa back home tomorrow. Rapunzel held me as I cried. All I could see were conflicting images of Elsa in my mind. I saw the sweet little blonde I first saw, the girl trapped in the cage begging for freedom. The girl who laughed and smiled with us. The girl who said she loved me. The girl...who attacked me.

She said my name, she said my name with her eyes, with her heart, with her _voice. _A voice that had never been used. I was the first person to treat her as a human, as a girl, as family, as my sister.

I will not lose her so easily.

I stood. Everyone stopped to fixate on me. I walked up to dad and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Dad, you will go and get Elsa _now." _He didn't move. _"Get. My. Sister."_

Dad cleared his throat and looked away from me. He fished out his keys and turned to the door.

"I'll be back." He grunted and slammed the door closed. _Holy shit_ I just stood up to my dad!

"D-did...did that really just happen?" Hans questioned.

"I think so." Kristoff answered just as confused as everyone else. I puffed out my chest with pride and made for the stairs.

"Elsa will sleep in my room from now on. If I show that I trust her, maybe she will understand." I shouted from the top step. "No arguments!"

"Anna that's unreasonable! She attacked you, aren't you the least bit concerned she might do it again?" Hans protested despite the last thing I said and followed closely behind me.

"Well of course I am, I just...I want to understand what she was thinking." I said slowly.

_'Anna, help me.'_

"What do you mean? She wanted to have sex with you, Anna, what else could she be thinking?!" Hans flailed his hands dramatically but then cringed and held his side where the cuts were.

"I...I'm standing by my decision, Hans." I said sternly and walked briskly into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I heard him sigh and trudge away, his heavy footsteps thudding down the stairs dejectedly. I turned to look at my room and gasped when I saw what had happened to it. There were claw marks deep into the woodwork of the walls and floors, trace amounts of blood splattered over my sheets, and what appeared to be Elsa's clothes from before. They were tattered and ripped, but they weren't bloody.

_'I hope she didn't get hurt too.' _I held her sweater tightly in my hands and held it to my chest.

She...She didn't mean to do this. She couldn't possibly have done it on purpose.

...Right?

* * *

I was pacing around the front door waiting for dad to return home, it'd been more than three hours since he had left to get her; I was getting irritated. It was a little past ten, mom went to bed already and the boys were staying awake with me; they were making sure I was safe I suppose. Kristoff had fallen asleep on the couch shortly after they had joined me, he was now filling the room with light snoring. Hans spared a glance at him and then smiled at me with a light chuckle. I gave a half hearted grin back at him before returning my gaze to the driveway through the window. I jumped up slightly with excitement when dad's SUV pulled up in the darkness of the night and came to a quiet stop. I opened the door and watched him go around to the passenger side door and open it, he pulled the limp form of Elsa from the seat and kicked it closed behind him, he walked briskly to me with Elsa in his arms. He was carrying her bridal style, she was asleep and wrapped tightly in a dark green blanket. I noticed her feet poking out of the bottom of the blanket and long claws sprouting where her nails had been.

"Where they testing on her?!" I screamed. Dad bit his lip slightly and sighed before brushing past me and laying Elsa on the couch, Hans woke Kristoff and moved out of the way so she had space. Dad ran a hand through his hair with another sigh then rested his hands on his hips.

"Yes...yes they tested." Dad said tiredly. "There shouldn't be any repercussions to her mental state but there are some physical differences."

_'If there is a dick under that blanket I am so done.'_ I thought.

"Like what?" I asked.

Dad gestured for me to draw closer and find out for myself.

I started to unwrap Elsa form her plush cocoon and discovered her naked form inside. There was nothing immediately noticable to me, she had claws on her hands and feet but that was the only difference I noticed.

"As if her nails weren't sharp enough before." Hans grumbled. I felt a twinge of sorrow, Elsa _had_ clawed the crap out of him and Kristoff with her human nails; if she blew up like that again she would maul them for sure. And...she might hurt me again too.

"Can we wake her up?" Kristoff asked, Dad gave him a nod and then nodded at me. Although I feared Elsa would become aggressive again, I knew she couldn't just sleep forever. I sat next to her and pulled her head to rest in my lap. I hesitated in waking her, I briefly recalled what had gone on the night before. I shook my head slightly and held down the boiling fear in my stomach.

_'No, I need to prove that I trust her, just wake her up. Just...do it.'_

"Elsa...Elsa, wake up." I cooed and shook her gently. Her flawless face scrunched up as she stretched and groaned. Her eyes lazed open and scanned me for a moment before a gentle smile sent her lightly freckled cheeks up into a grin. But it quickly fell into a frown, her pupils grew into tiny slits for a second. My face fell as well, I didn't know what would happen next. Her eyes welled up with tears and her pupils dilated slowly, her lip quivered as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She sat up and crawled into my lap, she tucked her face into my neck and let her tears wet my skin.

"An-n-na! Ann-na-ah!" Elsa choked through sobs.

"She at least seems sorry." I heard Hans say. Elsa looked up to face him, she stood slowly and tentatively drew closer to him. Hans opened his arms with a defeated sigh and let Elsa leap up to wrap her arms around his shoulders to cry an apology.

"Hans-s..." She mewled. She did the same to Kristoff, he seemed a bit flustered with her nude body pressed against his.

"Kris."

I noticed something while Elsa was standing with them, another physical change. Following the pale curve of her spine, there was a short, bony appendage just at her tailbone that was about the length of my hand; it was a tail. A little, fleshy, tail.

"T-T-Tail." I stuttered in shock.

"What?" Hans questioned. I pointed in the direction of Elsa's rear and repeated myself.

_"Tail!"_

Elsa, now calmer, turned to look at us questioningly. She then glanced down at her tail, wagged it a little, then looked back up at us. Her head cocked to the side slightly and she raised a brow. It was as if she was expecting us to just be cool with it.

"She's got a tail..."I said in disbelief. "A freaking tail."

"This _is_ a sci-fi movie, isn't it?" Kristoff said. "You're all _Truman Show_-ing me, aren't you?"

"I swear, we aren't. In fact, I'm just as shocked as you are." Dad spoke up. He yawned lazily and turned towards his bedroom.

"I have no clue what they did, maybe it was a calcium injection in the base of her spine that caused spontaneous bone cell growth- I don't know. It doesn't make a difference anyway, she's still herself. Now I'm going to bed, don't let her do anything like before. She could still be a bit...needy."

* * *

**Short chapter but I felt like I owed y'all. The new 'developments' can cause some issues with Elsa blending in with humans, and her 'needs' seem to be able to get the best of her. Will Anna achieve something by showing Elsa she trusts her or will it end in everyone getting hurt again?**

**Until next time,**

**~drem~**


	8. One Last Physical Change

**So I included the chapter that had been scrapped from the original like halfway through so if it's familiar it's because I had posted it before. :P This one is long though yay!**

**Otherwise, enjoy.**

**EDIT: Fixed some errors. Hopefully I got them all, I don't really have a beta hehe.**

* * *

.o0o. ANNA .o0o.

Dad sauntered off into his room and closed the door quietly behind him. Hans, Kristoff, Elsa, and I were left in the living room alone. Rapunzel and Mom had turned in hours ago and we were about to follow suit when I remembered that my room is in shambles.

"Er, Hans, can we crash in your room tonight? You guys kinda wrecked my room." I spoke to my brother timidly giving him the best puppy-dog face I could muster. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I mean...I guess. Alright, we just need to keep kitty-cat over here in check." Hans grumbled while avoiding his gaze from the nude girl in question. Elsa's tail wagged slowly behind her, she watched us with a concerned expression. I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Elsa." I consoled. "We're sleeping in Hans's room tonight."

Elsa's face brightened and her tail wagged a bit faster.

"She needs clothes first." Hans said.

"Agreed." I said. "C'mon, Elsie."

I beckoned for Elsa to follow me upstairs, she padded along behind me into the hallway, she refused to go in my room though. She wouldn't even look at the door. Elsa stared at the floor with a guilt-ridden expression, her lip quivered dejectedly. I bit my lip and contemplated consoling her but...she didn't deserve the comfort when she was the one who started this. It wasn't easy seeing her this upset but I'm hurting too. I turned the door, cringing at the pain in my wrists, and entered. I avoided looking at the destruction that happened in there. I went to the closet and drew out an outfit for her. I left as quickly as I could, memories of the events in that room were starting to flood into my mind. I bolted out of the room and fled to Hans's, Elsa pawed along slowly behind me. Hans was sitting at his desk avidly browsing his Tumblr dash.

"Don't turn around, she isn't dressed." I said quickly.

"I wasn't going to, I haven't checked my dash in a week." Hans replied lazily. I chuckled slightly as I shut the door, trapping the three of us together.

"Shame on you." I scolded with a feigned scowl in his general direction. He grunted in return and continued scrolling avidly down the page. I turned my attention to Elsa who was still sitting on the floor solemnly.

"C'mon, Elsa, get up; get dressed." I said and shoved her shoulder gently. She looked up at me like a child about to be punished and sighed as she rose unsteadily to her feet. She stood on her toes which made her a good four inches taller than me. I pouted my lip slightly and rose to my tiptoes to pull a baggy _Avenged Sevenfold _tee over her head. Elsa didn't break her gaze from my face while I dressed her, she seemed almost irritated with me. Her jaw was popped out slightly and her eyes were narrow, her brows sat in an annoyingly unreadable position; I couldn't tell if she was just looking me over or plotting how to get to me again. I cleared my throat awkwardly and held up a pair of pajama pants for her, she glanced at them and made a little spitting noise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily. It startled me when she shrugged in return. I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't have any words to reply with. I heard Hans's office chair creak as he swiveled around to look at us.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Geez, Elsa, why do you look so pissy right now?"

She shot him a glare cold enough to freeze him in place. I saw her tail flicking jerkily behind her like an irritated cat. I became concerned.

"Elsa, what's up?" I asked and reached out to her, she backed away swiftly and stared off at the dark window.

"What? Do you want to go outside or something?" I asked. Elsa nodded.

"Well we can go out tomorrow, it's dark out right now and you need to stay in here and sleep. No need to be so _cold." _I reasoned. Elsa looked taken aback but she nodded and stared at her feet with a hint of shame in her vibrant eyes.

"Okay, now, pants." I tried again but Elsa shook her head 'no' and backed into the wall behind her.

"Why not?" I asked dejectedly, almost whining. Elsa turned around and wagged her tail. I face-palmed and threw the pants to the floor.

"Hans, get me a pair of your boxers, please." I grumbled.

"Uh, why?" He asked suspiciously from behind me, his office chair wheeling noisily over the hardwood floor as he moved back and forth.

"So she can wear them." I said and turned to him. Hans became flustered.

"W-Why _my _underwear?! She's a girl, she should wear yours!" He objected with dramatic arm flailing.

_"Your underwear_ had a hole in it that she can put her tail through. You know, if she wears it backwards." I explained. Hans prepared to object but he nodded his head slightly and grunted as he stood, he approached his closet and rifled through a sleek black dresser he kept concealed inside it. He picked up a pair of red, plaid boxer and tossed them at me. I was not ready for him to throw them, I didn't have a chance to catch them before they flew into my face.

"AGH GOD NO!" I screamed and tore the garment from my face.

_"Calm down they're clean." _Hans spat.

"Doesn't mean I want the ghost of ball's past on my face, Hans!" I yelled. "You'd do the same thing if I did that to _you!"_

_"I_ would've caught it." Hans boasted and started to get ready for bed by peeling off the black tee-shirt he had been wearing. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Elsa. I held the boxers out for her to put on, she put her hands on my shoulders for support as she stepped in. I pulled them up on her, accidentally tucking her shirt in the hem of it, and turned her around to help her tail find the hole. It was...very hard to look at. The pale, bony appendage sticking out of the shorts looked a _lot _like something that would normally be poking out of there.

"This was not my brightest plan." I said as I covered my mouth with my hand, unable to stop staring at her tail wiggling in it's new place. Elsa was smiling about it though so I figured I had done good enough. I shrugged and leapt into Hans's bed, snuggling into his overabundance of pillows.

"Oh, are we all snuggling then?" Hans asked, now in his boxers, as he powered down his computer.

"Well, your bed is big enough for the three of us." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but you sleep like a beast, and if she's anything like you, I'll be waking up with one of you guys's feet in my mouth." Hans deadpanned.

"Hey, that happened _once_ and it was because I was having a _nightmare."_ I objected to his reference of when we were little and used to share a bed, it usually ended in us being tangled uncomfortably together by morning. "Just turn off the light already, I'm beyond tired."

Hans smiled and yawned loudly as he trudged over and flicked off the light. Elsa, still standing where I had left her, was guided over to the bed by Hans's hand on her hip. Elsa slipped under the blankets beside me and curled up into a tight ball. Hans snuggled in beside her, putting her in the middle. Elsa's eyes seemed to glow softly in the darkness, I could tell her eyes were half-lidded with fatigue. She mewled quietly and moved closer to me.

"Shh, go to sleep." I cooed and laced my fingers in her hair. She buried her face in my neck and sighed contentedly.

"Agh, Elsa, get your butt off me; I can feel your tail rubbing my leg and it's creepy." Hans complained. Elsa mewled again and flicked her tail at him one last time before drifting off to sleep. She was out like a light within seconds. I peered over Elsa's head to look at Hans, he was looking back at me with a content smile.

"You think dad will let us skip school tomorrow?" I whispered to him. He nodded reassuringly.

"Mom already called the school and said we'd be absent, it's cool." He said. I made a small humming noise and smiled. I relaxed and muttered 'goodnight' quietly as I sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

Elsa's face was plastered with an amused grin and an array of outside debris. Even after the excursion that ended in her having such a serious cut on her arm, she was insistent on returning outside. As soon as we went back out she proceeded to roll in the yard, covering herself in dirt and grass blood.

"Elsa." I chuckled and kneeled next to her, she beamed; she was positively radiant in the sunlight. "You've got sticks in your hair, angel."

Elsa scrunched her nose up but continued smiling as I removed sticks and leaves from her tangled mess of hair. At least she wasn't afraid anymore. A butterfly flew over her face, causing her eyes to light up. She was to her feet within a second and chased it with cat-like prowess. I was impressed until she tripped and fell face first into a flowerbed, all up the front of her body had been covered in freshly tilled earth. She stood promptly and spat dirt from her mouth, she then shook her head around which caused her to lose her balance once more and fall on her rear.

"I think she needs a wash." Hans spoke up from the sidelines.

"I vote the girls handle it!" Kristoff exclaimed and bolted inside. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"He's in the closet." She chuckled.

"The furry closet." Hans grumbled.

"Please, he _is _a furry." Rapunzel retorted.

"I _still _don't know what that means!" I exclaimed.

_"Good." _The two answered in unison. I sighed and stood. I held my hands out to Elsa and beckoned her over, she happily got to her feet and ran with the coordination of a four-year-old into my arms.

"It's bath time, Elsa~" Rapunzel sang behind us. Elsa raised a brow in confusion.

"I doubt you've never had a bath, you must know what it is, right?" I asked the blonde. She shook her head slightly, her brows furrowed confusedly.

"You ladies have fun with that." Hans slyly excused himself and bolted into the house. I heard him shouting at Kristoff to lock his bedroom door so they weren't forced to help.

"Wimps. They say they love girls so much, can't even handle her." I quipped and lead Elsa inside. Rapunzel followed closely.

"Well she _is related to us. _Most people would see that as a deterrent." Rapunzel said.

"You have a point." I agreed.

She chuckled slightly behind us as we made our way upstairs to the bathroom.

'What's so funny?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the bubbly brunette.

"The whole 'related' thing doesn't seem to bother Elsa though." Rapunzel pointed at Elsa's arm. I followed it and saw that her hand was resting on my behind and I hadn't noticed; her touch was so light it was impossible to notice when she was trying to be discreet.

"Elsa!" I gasped and pushed her arm away. "No, don't touch people like that! I thought you understood that now."

Elsa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, she resumed pouting through us bringing her into the bathroom and begin undressing her. But as soon as the water started running she reacted. She made a frantic roaring sound and backed into the door, she thankfully still hasn't discovered the secrets of the doorknob.

"Elsa, it's ok, it's just water." I cooed, her eyes flew frantically from the water to me, her chest heaving with panicked breaths.

"Naaaaaaoooooo!" Elsa whined and curled up on the floor, blue eyes pleading.

"Did she just say 'no?'" Rapunzel laughed.

"I think so." I couldn't help but let a grin slip past. "C'mon, Elsa, it won't hurt."

"NAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!"

"Ok, screaming isn't going to solve this." I reasoned. A knock on the bathroom door scared the three of us shitless.

"Everything alright in there? I heard screaming." It was Hans.

"Yeah, it's fine. Elsie is bein' a big baby." I replied to him but held eye contact with Elsa the whole time. She glared and barred her teeth at me. "Well I wouldn't call you that if you'd just get in."

Elsa puffed out her cheeks and buried her face in her knees.

"Naoo." She moaned.

"I will drag you in that tub so help me god." I said lowly. She locked eyes with me again.

_You wouldn't dare._

"I'll do it! Watch me!" I grabbed Elsa by the biceps and pulled her closer to the tub, she was substantially stronger than I was but I was not going to give up! I got her up onto her toes, she still resisted and stayed down on the floor.

"Anna, oh god, if you slip you'll break your head open." Rapunzel was worrying off on the sidelines, I looked over to see her sitting on top of the counter next to the sink biting her nails.

"It's fiiiiiiiine, you'll see- Whoa!" I did loose my footing for a split second, Elsa noticed and pulled me down to her. She held me for a second against her cool, nude frame. Her eyes bore into mine with an air of affection in them. It made my heart pound against the cage that was my chest. Heat rose through my cheeks when she batted her eyelashes and cocked her head with that gentle little smile.

"Anna." She said. It was so simple, but it meant _so much. _It made me feel special to her.

"Hau~" A tiny moan escaped my lips. I clapped my hand over my mouth and crawled off of her swiftly, I pouted in the center of the tiled floor, crimson-cheeked and fuming.

"Will you please get in the tub, Elsa?"

The blonde giggled and nodded. She pawed over to the side of the cream-colored tub and put a hesitant finger in. She flinched, of course, but went back for a second try. Her arm was then submerged, then the other arm, but the rest of her still sat outside the tub. She lifted her ass in the air, it became too much for me. I closed my eyes and bound my hands to my face.

"Oh god why?" I grumbled.

"Careful, Anna, stare too long and you'll get a nosebleed." I heard Rapunzel laugh.

"Get your otaku bullshit out of here." I replied, I could sense Kristoff's approval of how I handled her references.

"Fine, I won't help." Rapunzel sighed dramatically.

_"Please put her in the tub,_ I can't look at her like..._that." _I said desperately. I heard her giggle once again and the sound of her feet stepping down off the counter to the floor.

"C'mon, Elsie, get your bum in there."

_"'Bum'?" _I repeated.

"What do you want me to say? 'Elsa, get your sexy ass in the tub before your sister has to go change her pantsu?'"

"That's it, get out."

"No- I-"

"Nope, I'm tired of your shit, Rapunzel."

"No- haha- Anna-"

"I'M DONE."

* * *

With Elsa successfully in the tub, we were able to get this bath over and done with. Elsa, who had been so reluctant to get in the water, was now splashing wildly with excitement; she successfully soaked our shirts through with the warm bath water.

"Elsa! Stop! Splashing! Please!" I struggled to say as I tried to hold her thrashing limbs still. Els giggled madly but complied. I sighed a breath of relief. I felt Rapunzel elbow my side, I turned to see her holding out a bottle of shampoo to me.

"You wash her hair, I'll wash her bod, deal?" Rapunzel offered.

"Only if you promise not to say 'bod' ever again." I chortled and took the bottle from her. I poured a generous amount of the lavender scented soap into my palm then sat it aside. I rubbed it together in my hands then laced my hands in her wild mane of hair. Elsa purred as I scrubbed her scalp and pulled through knots in her hair, I came across a leaf or two as I washed her. I ran my nails from her hairline back to the base of her neck, my fingers got caught on something within her mass of hair. It made Elsa cringe and wince in pain.

"What was _that?"_ I asked aloud. Rapunzel looked up at me concernedly.

"What, Anna?" She questioned. I parted through the snowy white hair atop her head and gasped when I found what my fingers had got caught on; A pair of fuzzy cat ears.

_"Oh my got she has cat ears!"_ I exclaimed. Elsa's ears flicked irritably, she glared up at me for a second before blowing a raspberry at me.

"She has four ears then?" Rapunzel asked with a slightly grossed out expression.

"Weird..." I mustered. "Agh...Whatever..._Hopefully_ that will be the last physical change to surprise us." I said.

"Hopefully." Rapunzel laughed.

* * *

I was positively shaking. It was an...ordeal, washing Elsa. Since she couldn't seem to wash herself and refused to relax after she discovered the pleasures of splashing erratically in the hot water, The three of us were soaked and now freezing.

_"Haaaaaaaaaaaaad to splash just haaaaaaad to splash." _I growled through trembling teeth. Elsa flashed me an innocent smile while we led her begrudgingly into my bedroom. Rapunzel had no shame and began to strip before I even had the door closed.

"Dude, why?" I exclaimed when I saw her searching through her suitcase topless.

"We're all girls, and it's nothing you didn't see in the past twenty minutes." Rapunzel countered and threw on a tank-top. Elsa's gaze was transfixed on her until she put her new clothes on. Her eyes then darted to the floor. A thick blush crept up onto her cheeks and she began to eye me expectantly.

"Now she's going to watch me change, Rapunzel." I groaned.

"It's only fair, you did run your hands all over her a second ago."

"I was washing her hair!"

"You were still looking."

"Shut it!" I threw my hands up in flustered defeat and went to my closet. I pulled a tee that was obviously Hans's due to the size of it from the cluster-fuck of clothes I had bundled in my poor closet and threw it on the bed behind me. I then drew out a sweater of mine and threw it to Elsa. She flinched and panicked but caught it and held it in her fragile hands. She spared a glance down at it and kneaded the fabric in her fingers before lifting it to her face and taking a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered.

"She likes it because it smells like you." Rapunzel cooed. "That's so cute...and a little weird. But cute nonetheless."

Elsa smothered her face in the fabric happily, her feline ears perked up happily, unfortunately her towel fell due to her snuggling.

_"Oh my gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood."_ I groaned in defeat. I pried the sweater from her claws and forced it her over her head.

"Nyaah!" Elsa squealed in confusion. Her head popped out of the neck-hole, I hadn't realized it was a turtle neck when I drew it out, the lavender color it was brought out her eyes. She was so pretty, it was like she was all I could see. Well, she was since our faces were so close. I could feel her breath, I swallowed hard when she licked her lips and bit them as if she was thinking of something to say. Her ears flattened against her head as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Maybe I'll just leave you two alone..." Rapunzel said quietly and made for the exit.

"No no no no, stay." I insisted and pushed Elsa away. "Please, stay."

Elsa pouted slightly and sat cross-legged on my bed. _No underwear._

"Unf." I grunted and turned away.

"You okay over there?"

"What? Who? Me? I'm good- fiiiiiine- great- fantastic!" I cycled unconvincingly through answers and hastily threw on the over-sized shirt. I felt Elsa watching me the whole time, her icy eyes would freeze me to death if I let them. "I need to go get a pair of boxers from Hans for Elsa to wear, I'll be back."

I bolted from my room briskly and knocked on Hans's room door.

"It's open!" Hans's voice called from behind the barrier. I entered, the boys were sitting at the computer per the usual, I walked past them and went into Hans's closet. I found his underwear drawer and took a pair, it was blue plaid this time, and left as swiftly as I came. Again in the refuge of my bedroom, I dressed Elsa and looked towards the clock; it was only 2:00 in the afternoon. I looked over to Rapunzel, she was laying eagle spread on the floor flicking through her iPhone with a content little smile.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Rapunzel?" I asked childishly as I sat on my bed, Elsa curled up behind me and sprawled out happily.

"Pictures of Elsa." Rapunzel said cheerily. I gave a polite chuckle in return then turned my gaze out the window.

"Hey, Rapunzel?" I started.

"'Sup?"

"What should we do with Elsa today?"

* * *

**Take this as an opportunity to send in requests/ideas for the nest installment because...I'm running out of ideas lol. As soon as I'm done rewriting I can't think; wow.**

**I will give you credit if you submit an idea of course and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Until next time,**

**~Drem~**


End file.
